Stormy Weather 2/Transcript
''[ Theme song ] '' Alya: See ya tomorrow, Marinette ! (Marinette walks away) So...Nino, Homework at my place, tonight? Nino: Er...Uh-You sure we said tonight? Well, see-I-kinda promised Adrien I'd drop off the schoolwork he missed today, you know, cuz' of his photoshoot! (smiles bearing his teeth persuasively) (Alya narrows her eyebrows; Marinette overhears and approaches them) Marinette: (comes between Alya and Nino and puts her hands on their shoulders) No worries,guys! Listen, You go and do your homework together and I'll write out the lessons and drop them off at Adrien's later on! Nino: You sure? (Clasps his hands together) Thanks, Marinette! Sabrina:(From afar standing beside Aurore) That's terrible! You hear that, Chloe, Aurore's GPA dropped a whole point on her last report card! Chloé : Well, you can't be Little Miss Weather girl and Little Miss Good Grades at the same time! We better not make her cry, Sabrina (Aurore gasps) or she might turn into Stormy Weather and start raining on us (Sabrina goes to stand beside Chloé). What a ridiculous power! (Picture of Stormy Weather in the background as Chloé starts cackling) Utterly ridiculous! (Picture disappears; scene switches to Marinette,Alya and Nino) (Marinette goes to stand beside Aurore; Nino and Alya on her heels) Marinette: Aurore won't be transforming, because her grade average will be up again next term.(To Aurore) Don't hesitate to ask if you need any help. Aurore: Thanks, Marinette! Chloé: Yeah! right; once a villain, always a villain! Marinette:(crosses her arms) Unlike you, Chloe; people do change for the better! Chloé: Well, you will never change, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You'll always be Adri-dumb...I mean, Adri-bummed abababababa lame! (turns to Alya) and you, Alya Cesaire: you still haven't found out who Ladybug is, right?. Well, you two are made for each other! You're both just as clueless as the other. Back to you, now-(gasps) (Aurore exits in her car) Chloé: Huh! She's gone now because of you two and I wasn't even halfway done with trashing her. (Starts walking away) Come on,Sabrina! (Sabrina trots behind Chloe awkwardly) (Alya and Nino exchange glances and start laughing whilst Marinette looks angrily after Chloe) Marinette: Chloe might not be completely wrong, you know, Tikki! I haven't changed. Look at how I always fail when I try to have a basic conversation with Adrien. (Flashbacks from Bubbler and Stormy Weather) as soon as I'm in front of him: my heart starts beating like crazy and my words come tumbling out making no sense whatsoever; it seems like I'm paralyzed. Marinette: Um, he-- Hey! (She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.) Adrien: (surprised) Hey. Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean... Chloé: (she yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (Marinette is on the ground and Alya facepalms) (Adrien tosses his letter in the garbage can) (Marinette is digging through a trash can as she pulls out the letter and starts reading it) Marinette: ...are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please-'' '''Marinette': (letter in her hands; she's lying down on the mat) please, will you be my valentine? (hugs the letter to her chest and coos in admiration) It's so beautiful but I'll never know what he thinks of me or who this poem he wrote was meant for...Uh!I'm (scrunches up her face) so-(sits up) so lame! Tikki: You are not, Marinette! You've changed a lot since the beginning of the year and since you first met Adrien! Marinette: You're right! I have changed. I got more and more clumsy since I met him!(Umbrella closes around Marinette) Tikki: No! (Adrien is laughing in the flashback) Tikki: ...Think of all the things you've done since the first day back at school!(Marinette giggling softly in the flashback) You went to the movies with Adrien! Marinette: Yeah, how could I forget that in my PJ's wearing a towel! (Marinette cupping her hand to her mouth and Adrien chuckling in the flashback) Tikki: True...maybe that wasn't the best example, what about the time you practiced for the video game competition! Right, here in your bedroom! (Marinette and Adrien touch hands as they're reaching for the controllers and they both pull away nervously) Marinette: Oh! Hahaha. Sorry. Adrien: No, you go. Both: I'll use the other one. (both take each other's hands) Ah! (each take their controllers) Tikki: (Voice from reality)...And when you fenced with him! (Adrien lunges at Marinette, she dodges, striking back) Armand: Attaque! Touche. Point! (He indicates Marinette) Continue! Marinette: (she pushes up her helmet.) Thanks! Adrien: (He also pushes his helmet up.) All I did was lunge. You've got good reflexes! (He puts his helmet down again and readies himself again) En garde! Tikki:(Voice from reality) Adrien has become a true friend! Marinette: (She puts her helmet back down and likewise gets into position.) Marinette: (Voice from reality) You're right! Adrien: (he holds out his gift to Marinette) You never got a chance to open it with all that was going on. (Marinette opens it with delight and is surprised to find a handmade charm bracelet inside) Adrien: I always carry the lucky charm you gave me with me wherever I go, and I think it works pretty well. So... I figured it was my turn to make one for you. Marinette: You're so wonderful... Oh, uh- it's wonderful, what a charm! Uh... luck charm! I-I'll wear the charm um, with luck! Basically, um... thank you. Marinette: (sitting on the mat; holding the letter to her chest) Adrien's become a friend who I can talk to abouy anything-except when it comes to my feelings for him. Tikki: It's better than nothing, though, isn't it? Marinette: Can you still be in love with someone even after they become your friend? (gazes down at the letter)Do you think I'll ever be able to tell him that he means much more to me than just a friend? (Tikki blinks and Marinette smiles in return)